And they said, Speak Now
by gryffindorkxx
Summary: "C'mon, all of us were invited to Zach and Tina's wedding and all of us are going." Inspired by Swift's Speak Now.


The sun falls through the glass pane, spreading its warmth through the room. She feels the warmth on her skin. She doesn't want to feel it. She wants to feel nothing. She gets up, closes the curtains and drops back into her bed, covering her face with one of the pillows surrounding her. Two voices echo from another room as she tries to hide from them.

"Cam—Bloody hell, Cameron, when was the last time you cleaned here?"

She knows that voice. Even more reason to hide.

"Maybe she's in her room," The other voice suggests, "Oh! I found her!"

The two walk in, and the stronger one of them rips off the blanket from her. She looks up to see a thin blonde girl and a British girl with a very stern look.

"Cammie, c'mon, we have to get you ready." Liz says.

She shakes her head, burying her face into a pillow.

"Cam," Bex grabs her arm and pulls, "C'mon, don't be stubborn."

"No," She replies.

"C'mon, all of us were invited to Zach and Tina's wedding and all of us are going." Bex says firmly.

"No," She repeats.

"Cam, please," Liz interjects, "Come. You need to get over him."

"Cameron, Liz and I are determined to get you there so if you want me to do the Bazinsky Method, so help you God, I will."

She gets up again then goes to the bathroom to wash her face. _Here we go._

* * *

><p>"Okay, here's your dress." Bex holds up a knee-length baby blue dress.<p>

"Uh, Bex, it's strapless. Remember sophomore year?" Cammie replies.

"Relax, I got the best strapless bra. It'll be okay." She says. "Are you ready?"

"Does it matter if I'm ready?"

"True," She shrugs, "Now go change."

She goes into her closet, and comes out a few minutes later with the dress on.

"Oh, Cammie, you look beautiful!" Liz gushes.

Cammie grumbles in response.

"Your enthusiasm is refreshing," Bex scoffs, "Now, sit here while Lizzie does your makeup and I do your hair."

She sits on her bed, while Bex and Liz attack her with a curling iron and different shades of blue eyeshadow.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you do this to me." Cammie groans.<p>

"I don't know why you're like this, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Bex sighs.

Cammie rolls her eyes.

"Hey," Grant walks up and kisses Bex's cheek, "Whoa, who's this?"

"It's Cammie, Grant."

"Whoa, hey, Cammie." He smiles.

"Hey, Grant," She replies.

Macey comes up and runs to them. "Ugh, Bex, Tina's freaking out; I can't take it anymore. Can you go and straighten her out?"

"Sure, you want me to roundhouse-kick her?"

"No, she wants her hair straightened and she's freaking out." Macey turns to see Cammie, "Whoa, Cam? You look hot!"

Cammie smiles weakly. Bex and Liz follow Macey to help with the bride's dilemmas.

"Well," Grant says, "I'm gonna go see how the groom's doing."

"Grant," Cammie stops him, "Can I go see him?"

Grant smiles. "C'mon."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I'm coming in." Grant knocks on the door.<p>

"Okay." Zach replies.

"Oh, by the way, someone's here for you."

"Who?"

Grant opens the door further to reveal a brown-eyed brunette wearing a modest blue dress, smiling softly. Zach just stared while Jonas ran up to them.

"Grant, Liz and Bex need us. Cammie? You look pretty." Cammie smiles to say thank you; then Jonas leaves with Grant behind him.

"Hey." She attempts to break the tension.

"Hey." He says.

The silence grew louder, while the two tried to think of something they could say to someone they had been able to say anything to.

"You don't look hideous." Zach smirks half-heartedly, thinking of sophomore year.

"Ditto," Cammie chuckles, "But it's not my wedding. How're you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Nervous, really."

"How've you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Alright." She bites her lip.

"Do you love her?" She says after a silence that lasted forever.

"What?"

"Do you love Tina?"

"I-I guess."

"That makes no sense."

"How?"

Cammie pulls up a chair and sits down. "If you really loved her, you wouldn't guess. You'd _know_."

The silence resumes.

"Did you love me?" She asks.

He hesitates.

"Cause I loved you." She whispers.

He walks over to her, lifts her chin and kisses her softly on the lips. He pulls away, his forehead pressed on hers. "I miss you, Gallagher Girl."

"Don't." She pleads.

"Everyone, please get into place! The ceremony will start soon!" Liz's voice chirped into the PA.

"Well, we have to go." Cammie grimaces, "I'll be in the crowd." She kisses his cheek, and walks to the door frame, where she turns to him. "Bye, Zach."

She turns away from him, and ducks into the bathroom to wipe her falling tears, and applies more waterproof mascara.

"You're still not over him, are you?"

"Mace," Cammie hugs her, "I can't be here. I can't see him get married to another girl. I love him. I still do."

"I know, sweetie," She rubs her back soothingly, "But if you loved him, you would let him go. If he wants to be happy with another girl that isn't you, then screw him."

Cammie lets out a soft chuckle. "I know."

"C'mon, Cam, don't you wanna see him happy? Stay for a little. Not as his ex, but his friend." Macey says, "You're strong. You can do this."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>People file into their seats while the piano plays a slow song. All of the bridesmaids walk down the aisle when finally, the bride shows up. Cammie keeps her gaze on the floor, while Tina floats down to Zach, who's looking anxious.<p>

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" _The preacher recites.

Cammie gets up to leave, but is stopped by Bex.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't be here, Bex. Please." Cammie implores.

Bex looks at Macey and Liz, who nod, before she nods herself. Grant and Jonas look at them while they all just shrug. Cammie takes off her heels, and runs.

"_If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

* * *

><p>She sits on the swings in the nearby park, pumping her legs gently. It was almost 4. The wedding would be over now. Zach and Tina would go on to be together forever while Cammie would look over at her, envying what she had had and what Tina would have for the rest of her life. She felt someone behind her.<p>

"I'm sorry; I just want to be alone now."

"Same here." A voice says. It was a little 6-year-old boy who sat beside her on the free swing. "Maybe we could be alone together?"

Cammie smiles, "Sure."

"What's wrong?" He inquires.

"Nothing," She says.

"Don't lie. Mommy says we shouldn't lie. You look like you've been crying. What happened?"

"I like this boy and he likes another girl. He got married today." Cammie confesses.

"Oh," The little boy replies, "He's weird then. He chose another girl when he could have you."

"Thank you," she grins.

"I like this girl too, but I don't think she likes me." He says.

"Well, she's weird too if she doesn't like you." She offers.

"I don't think so. She's really nice and she's pretty and I really like her."

"You should tell her. I'm sure she likes you."

"Okay, I will." The little boy gets up from the swing, "Thanks, lady." He walks forward but turns to Cammie again. "Don't cry anymore. Pretty girls shouldn't cry."

"I won't," Cammie chuckles, "Go get her."

The little boy runs away, and Cammie's left in the silence again. The wind dances with the falling leaves, when she hears crunches coming from behind.

"He's right, you know." A deep voice replies.

Cammie turns around to see a boy her age in a tux, one hand in his pocket. "Zach?"

"Don't wanna see me, Gallagher Girl?" He smirks.

"No," She exhales, "Oh, right, um, congratulations."

"I didn't go through with it."

"What? What about Tina?"

"Eh, she'll be pissed. I don't really care." He shrugs.

Cammie looks at him, while he opens his arms and she runs into them, holding her tightly. He whispers in her ear:

"I never stopped."

"What?"

"You asked me if I loved you. I never stopped."

Cammie smiles, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, pretty girls shouldn't cry, right? Stop it." He smirks; then leans down and presses his forehead against hers. "I love you, Gallagher Girl."

"I love you too, Blackthorne Boy."


End file.
